


Sugar and Spice

by softmothprince



Series: Julian [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Come Swallowing, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Soft times with Lucio quickly turn into spicy times.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> well this started as a fluff, then turned into smut and then julian fucking appeared out of nowhere.
> 
> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT BABES
> 
> translations:
> 
> solnishko - sunshine
> 
> a stór - my treasure  
a ghrá - my love, my dear  
a pheata - my pet

  
When Isabel enters the Count's room, she is almost tackled by two wiggling pups. Mercedes and Melchior jump and nudge her excitedly, whining.

"Hello, sweethearts!" She chirps, running her hands through their silky white fur, giggling when they grunt and rub against her legs and hands like cats.

"Don't I get a greeting, babe?"

Amber eyes lock with silver, and her face tints pink, but she still smiles.

"Oh, of course you do, my dear count." She purrs, walking towards the bed where Lucio was sitting with a book.

He discards it to the side of the bed, reaching out to pull her onto the mattress and rolls on top of her. He smothers her face in kisses, making her squeal and squirm under him.

"L-Lucio! St-stop it!" She giggles, fingers curling into the loose fabric of his shirt.

His fingers travel under her shirt, just feeling the soft skin and subtle curves. Finally, he settles on just pecking her lips, humming every time she holds the kiss longer than a few seconds. His weight was heavy on top of her, but in the sort of weighted blanket way. He was warm, and when the dogs curled beside them she felt even warmer.

Isabel melts into the pillows, curling her arms around Lucio's shoulders and runs her fingers through his hair. She occasionally tugs lightly, getting a soft groan or a nip at her neck in return. Sitting in such warmth, especially with the sun hitting them so perfectly, made her so sleepy-

"Do you have to return soon?" He asks, voice muffled by her shoulder.

Isabel blinks sleepily, looking down at her lover. She clears her throat, shifting slightly to adjust herself so her upper back was slightly propped up by the pillows. This causes Lucio to pull back from her shoulder, his chin resting comfortably on her sternum.

"Acacia and Asra are going to Magnolia for a while, so I have the shop to myself."

Lucio's lips curl into a wide smirk, flashing his teeth and sharpened canines at her. She recognized that look. What was he planning?

"What do you-"

She is cut off by him pressing their lips together, feeling the cool metal of his unclawed fingers sneak under her shirt. The contrast between cold metal and warm flesh made her shiver, whimpering into his mouth.

"Lucio-" Her breath hitches, a soft mewl coming out instead when his mouth dips down and latches onto her pulse. Her hips buck, rubbing her aching cunt against his abdomen and grunts in frustration when it gives no relief. "Fuck- please, a stór..."

"Hm?" He slowly pulls back from her neck, making sure to suck and pull on the skin, and stares up at her with a smug smirk. "What are you begging for, kitten?" He asks, yet the innocent tilt to his tone was blown away by the glint in his eyes.

Isabel growls under her breath, eyes flashing dangerously. She curses him in her mother tongue, some he understands and the others he doesn't. He manages to make out his name and 'fuck you're sly mouth' in her babbles.

"Ohohoho, my mouth will be fucking something alright~" Lucio purrs, digging his metal fingers into her hip and drags them down slowly.

He tugs her leggings and underwear off, sliding down her body until his greedy mouth latches onto her dripping pussy. Isabel throws her head back, voice echoing out of the open door of Lucio's room.

"Fffffuuuuuuuuck..." She gasps, hands shooting down to tangle into his silky blonde hair and messing up the neat locks.

His tongue flicks over her clit a few times, and his warm flesh hand pushes under her shirt to grab her breast. His metal fingers slide into her cunt, thrusting slowly to tease his squirming magician. Lucio doesn't stay down for long, the throbbing length still constricted by his pants pushing him back up.

As he kisses her, he shoves his pants down enough so that his cock bounces out and rests against the soft skin of Isabel's thigh.

"Will you scream for me again babydoll? Will you scream my name for all of Vesuvia to hear?" He growls against her lips, rubbing the head of his cock against her slit. Every time his piercing rubs her clit, her thighs twitch and her breath hitches. "Well, toots? Have I already rendered you speechless?"

"Mmm, you wish..." She pants, eyes narrowing. "You want me to scream more? Then actually try this time instead of just surprising me."

Lucio snarls, and quickly thrusts into her, smirking when a loud moan bursts from his magician's lips. It wasn't the scream he wanted, but he would get that soon. He lowers himself down and nibbles on her pierced ear, hips pistoning rapidly against hers. Her canines scrape against his throat, making his hips stutter in their rapid pace.

Her legs hook around his waist, squeezing tightly the closer she got to the edge. Isabel's eyes flutter open, and she smirks at the heavily blushing Julian in the doorway. Her fingers tug at Lucio's hair, spurring him to look where she is. A saucy grin appears on his face.

"Are you going to join us or stand there gawking, a pheata?" She purrs, holding her free hand out to him.

And like the good boy he is, he scrambles to kneel beside the bed and nuzzles into her palm. Lucio sits up, swiping a hand through his messy, sweaty hair that was plastered against his face.

"What should we do with him, snack cake? He was watching us..."

The magician hums, stroking Julian's cheek with her thumb.

"If he's a good boy and can wait, then we can fuck him after we're finished."

A strangled whimper leaks from Julian's throat, sounding like a wounded animal.

"Solnishko..." He whines the pet name.

"Oh, a ghrá, it's alright. Just sit there like the good pet you are... no touching yourself either-"

Whatever she plans to say next are lost when Lucio starts moving again, unwrapping her legs from his waist and holds them up against his chest to go deeper. The hand on Julian's cheek travels to his hair, curling into the thick red locks and tugging roughly. She pulls him towards her, planting sloppy kisses to his quivering lips.

Luckily for the poor doctor, Isabel was close to cumming already so she finishes quickly. When she turns her eyes to Lucio, wondering why he hasn't cum yet, she is given his wide smirk.

"When I cum, it'll be in that pretty little mouth of yours, my little sugar slut."

He pulls out of her still fluttering pussy and turns her onto her stomach, shifting his eyes to the eagerly waiting doctor.

"Come on, Jules, you wanted to fuck her didn't you?"

The redhead's eyes widen, and he scrambles to shed his clothing- the other two doing the same -and hops onto the bed behind Isabel. He lifts the girl's hips, helping her sit up on her hands and knees, and presses the head of his weeping length to her lips. He pushes in, gasping and shivering the more he moved.

As Julian reaches the hilt, Lucio's cock hits the back of her throat and she gags slightly.

"What a good girl you are..." Lucio purrs, his hand tangling in her short curls and tugging her up and down his dick.

Julian grabs her hips, hands shaking, and begins thrusting. When the count notices how slow and gentle Julian was being, he scoffs.

"Come on, Jules, you know she isn't fragile. Are you, kitten?"

Isabel hums, reaching one of her hands back to brush against Julian's thigh. Her hips move on their own, slapping back against Julian's and makes him shudder and gasp.

"Either you fuck her like you meet it or you can watch as I take her over and over again."

This spurs Julian into slamming deep into her pussy, digging his fingers into her soft hips. With every thrust, it drives her mouth further onto Lucio's cock and she whines and whimpers.

"You... you're so... warm... and tight... love... solnishko..." Julian babbles, bowing his torso over enough to latch onto the back of Isabel's neck. He adds to the blooming rosebud hickies covering her skin, sinking his teeth into the flesh.

"That's it, Jules..." Lucio smirks, grunting when Isabel suddenly swallows around him. "Do you both want to cum?"

Both let out wounded whines, nodding eagerly. Isabel sucks harder around his cock, precum and spit dripping down her lips.

"Go on then. Cum, my little sluts."

Julian pants heavily, thrusting as hard as he can and cries out when he bursts, filling Isabel cunt with his thick seed. Isabel sobs and squirms as she cums for the second time, her nails digging into Lucio's thighs.

"I'm almost there, pet. Just a little... more..." Lucio grunts, head tossing back as he chases after his orgasm.

And when he catches it, he cums hot and thick down her throat. He growls low, feeling Isabel pull off of him and opens his eyes to see her staring up at him, a drop of pearly cum dripping down her lips along with spit. She looked so beautiful like this- thoroughly fucked and satisfied. He swipes his thumb over her chin, cleaning off the spit and cum and swoops down to lock lips with her.

She mewls softly, her entire body trembling and struggling to stay up on her knees. Julian shakily pulls out, humming when he sees his seed slowly drip out of her cunt. Isabel is slowly lowered to lay on the bed, Lucio getting off of it and disappearing from her view. Julian lays beside her, his hand reaching out to cup her face and smooth her sweaty curls away.

"Hm... come 'ere." She murmurs, accent thick with her daze.

Julian blinks, before moving and nuzzling into Isabel's chest and closes his eyes. She turns her head, peeking around to find Lucio at the water basin placed by his vanity. He returns a moment later, running a warm cloth over her chin, removing the rest of the stickiness, and then her sensitive cunt to clean off Julian's cum that coated her thighs as well.

He then takes another one, this one much cooler, and wipes the sweat off of both Julian and Isabel's face. At the difference in temperature, Isabel smiles slightly.

"You've been practicing magic, haven't you?"

Lucio just shushes her, discarding the cloths and lays down behind her.

"Later, kitten. It's time for sleep." He murmurs into her ear, watching as her eyes flutter closed.

It only takes both magician and doctor a moment to fall asleep, leaving Lucio to his own thoughts. His hand trails over Isabel's hip, then Julian's. He frowns. The marks that he had covered them in the other night were either completely gone or heavily faded. This wouldn't do. When they wake up, he would rectify this issue...

**Author's Note:**

> pleeeeease comment what you guys think! don't have to of course, but i love to see what you guys actually think of my writing!
> 
> now, this gremlin is gonna crash back into their blanket nest and prob either write more sin or color in one of the many coloring books i own.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
